7 Things
by digigirl02
Summary: Here I present to you. or rather myself the all the things I both hate and love about you. Based off of the song by Miley Cyrus.


7 Things

A/N and Disclaimer-Listening to Miley Cyrus "7 Things," I was inspired to write this piece. Also I do not own the song ''7 things", or High School Musical

"So, I'll see you later then," I said as the two of us left the auditorium. We just had just finished another successful practice, and I was happy with the process Kelsi and I were making on the show. This shows gonna be amazing, I thought as I watched Kelsi pick up her belongings and leave. The two of us make a great team. Just then I noticed a piece of paper on the floor, I wonder what this is, I though as I picked it up. Recognizing the handwriting and seeing my name on it, I read.

Dear Ryan,

As I sit in my room contemplating your invitation to prom, many thoughts start running through my head. So in an attempt to sort them all out, I've decided to do what Taylor always does and make a list. That way, I'll be able to make a "conclusive decision," and you would be non the wiser . So Here I present to you.(or rather myself) the all the things I both hate and like about you.

**You're vain,**

As a member of the Evans' family you aren't the most humblest person around. In fact, there are times that I think that you fit the stereotypical rich kid image perfectly and while I don't think you're nearly as bad as your sister, you do have your moments.

**You're game**

Almost everyone at some point has fallen victim to one of you and your sister's schemes. And while most of the time, your actions are a result of your sister's doing it still doesn't mean that you always have to follow, which brings me to my next point.

**You're insecure,**

You're definitely one of the most talented guys I know. So why then, do you let your sister, who is considerately less talented then you, push you around all the time, I'll never understand. Especially since we all know that she's only using you and will drop you the second she gets a another offer.

**You love me, you like her,**

I've seen the way you've looked at Gabriella, this past summer, and it's obvious that you like her. And while I think that she's a fine girl, I know that she's also head over heels in love with Troy. And all the affection you have towards her is going in vain.

**You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy**

You are actually the only person at East High that can get under my skin. While most of our classmates and friends are content to leave me alone to create. you always have something to say about making the piece better . And while, I'm aware that most of the time, your intentions are good, there still times I get the urge to throw things at you.

**Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts,**

While most of the time we get along really well, there was the time that you really hurt me. And that was with the auditions for "Twinkle Town," Knowing full well the significance of it, you and your sister butchered "What I've been looking for." True, I shouldn't have gone behind your back and helped Troy and Gabriella, but thinking that you, as an a fellow artist, would have stood up to your sister, and demanded that you two sing it correctly, because if you did, I thought you would have made a great Arnold.

**And the final thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

And yet, as I list all these negative qualities you have, I can't bring myself to hate you which brings me to what I actually do like about you.

**Your hair, your eyes,**

I have to admit that you are indeed a fairly attractive person. And while, I do think you have nice hair and eyes, there's just times wish that sometimes you don't always hide them behind your hats.

**Your old Levi's,**

I know that as a Evans' you are suppose to be like some kind of fashion icon or something along those lines, and while I do enjoy some of your outfits, most of the time I just find them are way to extravagant for high schooler, and prefer seeing you causal jeans. Remember, just because you're an Evans doesn't mean you always have to dress like one.

**When we kiss I'm hypnotized**

I've remembered the two times we've kissed. The first one was during your family's annual Christmas party our junior year, when we stood by your fireplace discussing the next thing I knew we heard your sister giggling. Wondering why, we noticed a stub of misotle hanging from the fireplace. Smiling sheepishly, you caught me off guard when you leaned over and gave me a kiss. Despite it being awkward and the fact you tasted like eggnog, it was nice.

The Second time was after Jason broke up with me. I was in the music room working on what would soon become "Walk Away," did you notice me. Sitting down beside me, you asked what was wrong. After a box of tissues, I was finally able to get my feelings out. Once finished you pushed the hair out of my face and gave me a soft kiss on the check, and told me that while you'd felt my pain, you were certain that there was some one out there for me. It was then my feelings towards you started to change.

**You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**  
As I motioned before you've always been one that was able to get under my skin. But you are also, one of the few that I feel I can discuss anything with, weather it be Bach, our families or modern musicals. I feel that I can be myself and know that even if we disagree, your are still my closest friend and confidant. I also wanted to add here, that you for the most part are there to cheer me up when I am down.

**Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright**

I remember how much fun we had working together during the talent show. I've always really enjoyed your company away from your sister, and thought that your choreography always worked well with me songs. I was pleased to learn that we had the chance to work once again together for the spring musical. And although we both know what's at stake, I've enjoyed helping you work out the kinks in the choreography while in return you helping me with the song arrangements. I have to say that, not only are we a great team, but when rehearsing our songs and dances together I've always feel like I'm in another world. Not that I'll ever admit that to you.

**And the 7th thing I like most that you do**

And the last thing is that despite all the rough patches we've been through, I still care a lot about you. I don't know if my feelings for you is love or not, or even your thoughts towards me. But if they are similar, I'm willing if you are, to take that chance and find out.

Sincerely yours,

Kelsi Nielson


End file.
